


I'll Always Love You

by DWImpala67, Ladyoscarj2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Jessica Moore, Bond Mates, Claiming Bites, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heartache, Hospitals, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Everything, Triggers for Suicide, True Mates, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoscarj2/pseuds/Ladyoscarj2
Summary: He couldn’t leave the thought that had Jess still been alive, Sam would be mated and had a great job, kids, a house with swing and all that jazz. And Dean…...He’d probably be dead by now. Because he didn’t think he had it in him to see his Alpha, his true mate, mated and living happily with someone who was not him.Sam was absolutely right. Dean literally could not live without him because Sam was his world, and without him in it, he didn't know how to survive.





	1. Chapter 1: If I should stay, I'd only be in your way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so seeing the response to my last two fics, saying I'm overwhelmed is just too short to describe. I'm humbled by your appreciation and your suggestions are wholeheartedly welcome. Thank You for bearing with my English. I know its not top notch, but its not my language so sorry for all the mistakes. 
> 
> So, here is a full A/O/B fic. First I've ever written and I'm so glad to have got to work with the beautiful @Ladyoscarj2 as my co author . This story was literally a dream sequence for me that I virtually dreamed, no joke. But then some personal memories triggered some new story lines too. And the song, I'll Always Love You by Whitney Houston was also an inspiration to go ahead with this story. And I can't thank my sweet and wonderful co author enough for making this story what it is today. 
> 
> Special thank you to the very patient and kind @candygramme for being an awesome beta. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer : All the characters in this story arc are fictional and belong to Spn CW and I ave no claim on it. Its just a work of Fiction

Dean is pregnant. He'd found out two weeks before. But he didn't know how to tell his Alpha... Sam.

He was overjoyed because that meant Sam was his life bonded mate. Its well known fact that male omegas can get pregnant only by their alphas who were their true mate. Although they'd mated, Sam had never claimed him. They both knew the difficulty of stumbling upon a true mate, but as an Omega Dean could sense that his Alpha was Sam from the get go and that they were meant to be. The Omega in him was eager to be claimed by his mate. He wanted to feel what other mates felt, to feel loved as if he belongs to someone ,to feel safe and protected. But he knew he would never force his Alpha to do that,even if his omega was calling for his mate...

He knew his Alpha didn't feel the same, otherwise it would have been done by now.

Sam was sweet and caring and possessive sometimes - for instance, when they were in the bar, but he never came onto Dean as an Alpha who owned his omega. Sam was everything Dean wanted, but he was everything he would never have.

Dean had always loved Sam. Call it his Omega nature, but he always had the urge and the pull to submit to Sam. He loved him with all his being and would die for him in a heartbeat. In fact he had; he'd sold his soul, tried to live without his Alpha for over a year. Had seen him suffer without his soul,He'd even gone to purgatory, He'd saved Sam's life albeit incurring the wrath of his Alpha. In fact, he'd dealt with every possible threat to save his mate's life. Because, as Sam had said, he could not live without his Alpha.

He even had tried initially when Sam had left for Stanford. It still chilled him to his very being remembering the cold lonely nights, the painful sobs that he took with him to sleep every night. Once he'd thought of ending his life when he realized that his brother did not even want to keep in touch with him, hoping one hunt gone wrong would do it for him, and he wouldn’t have to do it himself… He kept Sam’s shirt and the stuffed animal that Sam had slept with till he was 16 with him which he had left behind,To enjoy whatever proximity he could with the scent of his Alpha. And when it had become horribly painful, he had driven down there, just to get a glimpse,.. a small peek, .. anything , into the new life of Sam Winchester where Dean was never needed.

Dean needed his Alpha but he would not ruin it for him. He would just take a look to see if Sam was alright and leave . So, he parked the car, added some scent blockers in order to not get caught and sneaked in towards the cafeteria. In a swift breath he caught the faint scent of his Alpha and his Omega was euphoric to finally be near Sam. He started walking in the direction where the wild scent was coming from. He hid behind the tree and found his Alpha walking into the corridors talking with some people. Must be his friends.

He was stupefied with the scene he was greeted with.. His Alpha was so damn handsome, He choked when Sam’s laugh boomed into his ears when one of his friends_another Alpha_ he sensed said something specifically funny which had Sam throwing back his head , giving a heartfelt laugh. He was struck by his beauty. His shaggy brown hair, the beautiful neck where Dean wanted to bury his nose and never leave. A sudden motion behind Sam caught his attention. A girl, a real beauty, sneaked up behind Sam and hugged him from behind.. If he were to go by the expression on Sam’s face, he was surprised and Dean’s Omega wanted to hurt her just because she startled his Alpha.

But a mere seconds later, the surprise and tension drove away from Sam’s body, and he was hugging her back. A moment later, he had his hands cupping her cheeks. He gazed lovingly into her eyes and planted a very sweet and lingering kiss on her lips. Dean was struck with lightning. He recognized her as a beta, and he caught a very faint scent of arousal coming from his Alpha. His Alpha was gazing so very lovingly at her, in a way he had never done with Dean. He gently tucked her under his arm, the same arm Dean had longed to be enveloped in and walked away.

Dean still remembers that day as if it happened yesterday. He stood rooted to the spot, His Omega didn’t understand what he had done to deserve this rejection coming from his Alpha. He was relieved because Sam was fine, and apparently happier than he ever was with Dean. His omega was howling in pain, crying out to his Alpha,demanding him to explain why Dean deserved to be rejected, what he had done so wrong to warrant this rejection. Hell, he knew it was stupid. because he'd never told Sam how he loved him, but as an Omega he felt that the Alpha in Sam would sense his mate. But it seemed it was only one sided. .

Dean didn’t know how long he stood there watching, but by the time he blinked the cool water splashed on his face, he realized, he was drenched in water and it was raining heavily as if the clouds were wailing out the storm brewing inside Dean. When he wiped his eyes he realized he was crying too. His Alpha was happy, and taken and didn’t even care about Dean. Obviously who would when you have a beautiful beta with you?... She must be very smart too. Intelligent just like Sam… Everything Dean was not...

Dean had fled the spot pretty soon and didn't stop till night. He drove to the nearest motel and didn’t even have the energy to flirt with the receptionist like he used to. Just booked a room and laid down in bed with his duffle laying beside his bed. He didn’t even bother to protect his room from the supernatural. He was still wet and didn’t even bother to change,Silent tears escaped his eyes just as he thought about Sam, Of how he had never seen Sam so carefree and happy as he seemed today. He opened his duffle and took out Sam’s shirt that still smelled like him and clutched it to his heart. He closed his eyes tight imagining it was him in his Alpha’s arms, that those beautiful pink lips were kissing his, and those hazel eyes were gazing at him so adoringly, and Dean could just drown in them… .

But no matter how much he tried, it was just a stupid wish. . Harsh sobs broke him when for all he could see was that beta in his Alpha’s arms. That image was so seared in his brain that he could not even pretend to have his Alpha with him. He cried like never before , clutching at his heart until he had no more tears left in him. When he had managed to calm down, he realized that it was almost noon. That means , he had been crying all night.

He managed to clean himself up and go out to the nearest diner. But he didn’t eat anything. Just sat there staring into space. Eventually, he decided there was only one cure and that was to get drunk enough to forget about it all. So, he did …

For days… .

He wallowed in misery…

He never stayed more than two days in one town. He stacked himself with enough alcohol and drank till he passed out. In his haste to end his life he didn’t realize that he had landed in some bar in the middle of Sioux Falls When he had enough shots he rose a bit wobbly on his feet and immediately stumbled into Bobby. He doesn't remember much from that day, it's a bit hazy but he remembers the next day when he had a sweet chit chat with Bobby and he had knocked some sense into him about their family _business :saving people,hunting things_.That there were people to be saved and the only way to manage his misery and anger was to throw himself into things that could keep his mind away from his Alpha. So he tried that.But at nights, he still continued his routine of getting drunk till he passed out.

It was finally Dad going missing that had Dean feeling vulnerable enough to give up. He thought of going to Sam. Just one hunt together and he’d be done. And he had done exactly the same thing. It had taken quite a bit to convince Sam to leave the place, leave Stanford and ... Jess...god, how he hated her. Sam acted as if he left her for two days, she would vanish.And as it was to be it had happened exactly the same.

Jess….the pretty, smart, funny, intelligent Jess, had died and it all went to hell from there. Dean was relieved in a way to have Sam back but it was still tough to see him break up over her. It was then in those days he found out that Sam and Jess were going to be mated.It was like a stake to his heart when he sat there and had to listen to Sam rambling about the ceremony and the prep they had done .And Dean had endured, at least he had Sam near him, with him all the time, had it not for Jess being dead, Sam would have been mated by now.. He felt guilty for wishing bad for Jess. But he couldn’t leave the thought that had Jess still been alive, Sam would be mated and had a great job, kids, a house with swing and all that jazz. And Dean…...He’d probably be dead by now. Because he didn’t think he had it in him to see his Alpha mated and living happily with someone who was not him.

Sam was absolutely right. Dean literally could not live without him because Sam was his world, and without him in it, he didn't know how to survive.

His Alpha was the only one grounding him in this mad world they lived in. The only person Dean trusted to have his back. He loved Sam even though that made him vulnerable.. Sam was the only person left from Dean's family. So, obviously Dean was scared. Hell, he was scared to death. He knew there was tension between them because of what he'd done to save Sam, but it was under control or so Dean thought. He was happy and scared. It took everything in him not to fall to his knees and beg forgiveness from his Alpha. But he knew he had to. He was eight weeks pregnant now. He was going to start to show in the upcoming months. So he had to tell his Alpha before it was too late.

He wandered around the bunker trying to find Sam, who was busy trying to decipher a wish box. Dean was quite convinced that this news would give him the biggest shock of his life. Hopefully a prospect of baby might just lighten up the Alpha and he would forgive him. Or so Dean thought.

They had stumbled upon some objects during a recent case. It included a box which, if the person opened it, would bring back the deepest desire of their heart, as the lore specified…It was cute how Sam seemed to be totally engrossed in it. He smiled to himself, his Alpha sometimes would look so adorable, all his hair rumpled up and a pout on his lips when the research didn't go his way.

But enough was enough.He was gonna tell Sam today. Hell or High water. Enough hiding. He was already tired from morning sickness and was glad to have finally found his mate.

But when he roamed into the library of the bunker found Sam pale , staring at a figure in front of him, he almost fainted.

Jess was standing right there with them in the bunker. In their home. Dean was shocked to say the least. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.


	2. So, I'll Go. But I know. I'll Think of You Every Step Of The Way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And looking at the way the pair was embracing each other so tightly. Whispering sweet nothings, tears rolling down their cheeks, Dean made his decision.He could see that Sam was still deeply in love with her, and he loved Sam more than his own life. So, he decided he'd leave come morning and vanish from their lives permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update. Hope you enjoy reading!

If Jess was Sam's deepest desire, that meant Dean wasn't his life bonded mate. Something had gone horribly wrong. Jessica was Sam's mate. She had been Sam's love before Dean, and Sam had been an inch short of claiming her. They even had arranged  claiming ceremony for her upcoming birthday. He had been there when Sam grieved her. Mourned her. Everything. It had been hard, but then Sam had come around, and Dean had confessed, and they had been together ever since. Now, as he stood watching, he thought he'd made a grave mistake. Because if Sam's true mate was back, then he could not possibly be pregnant, because male omegas only got pregnant by their mate. And he was pregnant! Unless, of course, the signs were all false positives… Yeah.. . that was the only explanation. 

Those pregnancy tests were false.. he concluded. Gosh...How could he have been so wrong? One minute he had the world in his hands. He had the love of his life.. His soul mate.. And now what..He was losing it all in one God forsaken moment..

He was pulled back to his painful reality by watching his love embracing the girl with tears rolling down their cheeks,.and he just knew.. Deep down in his heart he'd always known his brother had craved a normal life ever since they were kids.. That's how he met Jess from the start. But She'd been horribly ripped away from him. 

That is until now..

And looking at the way the pair was embracing each other so tightly. Whispering sweet nothings, tears rolling down their cheeks, Dean made his decision. Now that he had Jessica back, Dean wasn't going to get in between them when in reality his Omega was clawing at him to rip her apart, limb to limb for daring to touch his Alpha. 

He couldn't do that.. , 

Riight ? 

He could see that Sam was still deeply in love with her, and he loved Sam more than his own life. So, he decided he'd leave come morning and vanish from their lives permanently. Having a brother as a mate was difficult anyway. Being a Hunter Omega was always difficult to explain. Although sibling mates were not unheard of, they were still difficult to be out and about. But they had managed.

Suddenly it all clicked in his exhausted brain. Now he could see why Sam never claimed him.. Because he was not the one.. Sam would find someone else, someone more worthy of him .. Someone who was not Dean… Dean was needy and clingy.. Only action, no brain, cocky, half assed.. and insecure.. Jess was everything he could never be......

  
  


As if he needed more pain to deal with, he spent the whole day agonizing, watching them chatting happily. He noticed how his mate was free with Jess in a way he'd never been with him.. He endured the looks of jealousy Jess gave him, as if she was wondering what Dean was doing around her mate... 

Her mate……!! 

He understood perfectly what she felt. Sam and Jess spent the whole day staring intensely at each other. At times they were so immersed in themselves it was as if Dean didn't even exist.. . Even during lunch, when Dean was feeling nauseous and emptied all of his stomach's contents into the toilet, Sam never even glanced at him to ask what was wrong. 

He hadn't even bothered to ask if Dean was alright. He felt like he was stabbed with a set of knives that twisted right throw his heart… It pained so much to finally understand that Sam never loved him enough. He was just a substitute.. Holding the place for someone else . Someone like Jess. 

Jessica was looking at him with amusement,, making it clear that he was never to have an Alpha like Sam, a very sweet man with a heart of gold , so handsome and so far away from Dean's league . It hurt beyond words.. 

He endured the whole afternoon but seeing he was less than invited in all their conversations he decided to retreat to his room... the one he had long shared with his Alpha. He knew he was gonna be all alone tonight. So he wanted to be as near as possible to his Alpha's scent. The scent which lingered all around him once he entered his room. It was like being wrapped around in his mate's embrace...no not his mate… , he chastised himself. He laid down and engulfed himself with the sheets spread out on his bed and inhaled deeply. He was once again assaulted with the scent of green grass, fresh lemon, of blue skies and new summers. He closed his eyes willing his tears to subside. This was his biggest nightmare that Sam would one day find someone else and leave him and he was living it… . He felt his heart breaking into million pieces. He knew this was the end. 

He recreated that one happy moment in front of his eyes when he had felt alive and his heart soaring high as it had never been before. He felt his heart beating so hard he feared it might come out of his chest. It was the happiest moment of his entire life... 

  
  


**Flashback *****

  
  


_ " They were sitting in a beautiful park after they killed one nasty vampires nest .. They decided they need to pull over and have some beers to celebrate.. They watched as the sun was setting down on them.. _

_ Dean : "We did good" _

_ Sam :"Hell yeah" _

_ Dean "For a second there I thought we were done"..........He was actually scared for a moment when they both were engaged and one vampire had almost got Dean by his neck and Sam was tackled by two.  _

_ Sam : "Not if I had a say in the matter" _

_ Dean looking at Sam with so much love and adoration. "well just in case that one day we might.. You know.. I just wanna say that.. I.. I love you.." And Dean never had wanted the earth to open and swallow him up. He didn’t know how the words flowed without his permission. He caved in himself waiting for any harsh reaction from Sam. _

_ They stay silent for a few seconds looking at each other with tears threatening to fall from their beautiful eyes... Then Sam leaned in to kiss him.. It was soft. Gentle at first and it ended with Sam sucking the air out of Dean's lungs.. whispering I love you too.. I love you so much ........." _

*******

He was almost on the verge of sleep with the beautiful dream running in front of his eyes, when Sam, big and happy like he was never before burst into the room, and scooped him up in a tight embrace. He was babbling how happy he was now that he finally have Jess back into his life. How she was the most sweet and beautiful friend, a best friend who always was loyal and had been there for him in worst and great times, Dean felt tears threatening to fall down his eyes when he buried his head in his Alpha's chest. He understood what wasn't being said here.That Dean was now just a third wheel in Sam and Jess's relationship. That Sam had found his mate and he was gonna mate her in the upcoming days. His Alpha was so bright and happy and so full of life at the moment that Dean didn't have the heart to spoil it ...No…. , he would take anything his Alpha gave him, the soft Touches ,the hot kisses anything and everything.. Who knows maybe this was gonna be the last time he would share this (whatever this is) with his Alpha. 

He was going to take whatever Sam offered… . That's when he heard Sam thanking him for being patient enough. For being always there for him. And he felt his chest tighten and his heart skipped a peat . His Alpha was practically telling him that now Dean was of no use, now that the Alpha had found his Beta Mate… 

He was pulled out of his inner monologue when his Alpha hugged him tight and kissed him passionately, suddenly he was dazed and overwhelmed like he was drowning and Sam was saving him.. Even though he was finally where he belonged he kept on having this feeling that this is not what it seems his body was submitting but his mind was screaming at what was happening.. he didn't stop his alpha as he took him raw in their bed.

As Sam was whispering sweet declaration to his ears it all came to him at once.. This was a goodbye fuck. 

His alpha would never out rightly tell him to go away he had too big of a heart for that.. But Dean understood.He took whatever Sam gave him as his last night with his alpha whom he loved so much.. More than his life. He knew once he leaves it'll be the end of him… 

Dean felt Sam was his life without him there'd be nothing.. So he knew that he'd go on till his body would give up.He drank every inch of his Sam that night memorizing every single piece of his body... Who knew if he'd ever see him again. He didn't sleep that night. Just laid in the arms of his Alpha, cursing his life and fearing for his future and the future of his unborn child. . 

Early morning Dean woke up alone no sign of Sam anywhere except the marks he left on his body and soul last night .. He gathered himself up like the zombie he is going to be soon and took off.. He left, .. Leaving behind his keys and the impala with Sam.. He hotwired a car and drove to the place he confessed his love to his mate..

He reached the spot and sat down under a tree where it hit him hard what exactly was happening. He cried and sobbed until he felt pain in his chest. His whole body was burning. His Head was pounding. And He knew, his body was going through rejection. He was ejecting his Alpha's every touch. He slid down on the ground his body started seizing. People were gathering around him. Some calling for ambulance and some for his Alpha. He endured it all, sending an apology to his unborn child until it all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! So....... Should I go on? Let me know what you think.


	3. Bitter Sweet Memories, That Is All I'm Taking With Me. So, Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was making breakfast for everyone and he went in to the room wondering what was taking Dean so long. Only to find that Dean was not in his room.He searched the place for him. Called out to him but he was nowhere to be found. Jess told him he probably went to get something and that he will be back,but Sam knew something was wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next update. I'm trying to do it as quickly as I can because as a reader myself, I know how it feels to be left hung on. That's why I'll do my best to update the fic as soon as is possible for me. I'm humbled by your response, readers! Thank You!
> 
> I just wanted to add a thing, since many asked me why the Dean I portrayed here is so fragile. Well, here's story and its close to my heart. So, about seven years back, I had a very bad break up. Our relationship was going strong for more than four years when he announced it's not working for him. I went through a very bad phase then. It was tough and I suffered from heavy bouts of depression. But its all in the past.  
However, while writing this fic, it hit very close to home and my Dean came up like just a mirror of myself. And I'm not ashamed of the fact that I felt fragile. Because that rough patch taught me life lessons that treasure till this date. So, sorry if you find it not Dean like portrayal of the character but it fit for my story arc so, here we are. 
> 
> Sorry for unloading all my shit like this, but hope this will give you some perspective. happy reading!

Sam was worried sick. He was happy yesterday. His best friend was back. And he had his Omega with him. He'd found his happiness. Talking to Jess and figuring things out, he had finally understood that Dean was his mate. His bond mate. And he needed to finally do something about it.. He tried to fight it for so long.. Running away from home didn't help , neither did hooking up with Jess.. Nothing could keep him away from his true mate.. Nothing.. Or so he thought… 

It was Jess who made him understand who his true mate was. It was Dean and nobody else, and wanting his omega was not bad even if it was his own big brother and that to suppress the urge to claim him was not only bad for him and their relationship but it only put the Omega in miser.

Jess saw the way Dean was looking at his alpha. His emotions were all over the place its sadness mixed with jealousy , love and hurt all at once.. She understood what was going on in his pretty little head. The love and adoration and pain of not being his Alpha's Omega it was all clearly written on his face……

She was jealous herself at first but she soon realized it was not her place nor her right to have those feelings, it was only for this poor Omega. And the undeniable reality was that Sam was his alpha. She understood that these two shared a deep bond. And she knew Sam was hesitant and completely clueless about the amazing thing he had in his hands . The Omega was beautiful, green eyes, blond hair. Tall and Muscled. She was jealous of Sam too. He got to have the most beautiful creature she had ever come across. She had seen Dean of course,but never so closely and never had a chance to observe him. He was silent around her and was very intriguing. She just didn't understand how clueless Sam had been.So, she had done what she did best and knocked some sense into the stupid Alpha's head. She smacked the alpha's on his head and told him to make amends to Dean. And that's exactly what Sam had done.

He had told Dean in so many words… Well… No, Not exactly words.. but , by his actions, his sweet touches, his hot lips and hard cock of how much he loved Dean, how much he needed him. And he had thought Dean got it!! After the hot sex, in their post mating glow , he had seen the tears in eyes of his Omega and thought it was Dean finally understanding Sam and his declarations. He had wiped his tears and tucked him safely in his arms

Sam had whispered, "Don't cry beautiful. I'm here." And it seemed to calm Dean down. Once the omega went silent and his breath evened out, he had closed his eyes too.

But today, it was all panic.

Sam was making breakfast for everyone and he went in to the room wondering what was taking Dean so long. Only to find that Dean was not in his room.He searched the place for him. Called out to him but he was nowhere to be found. Jess told him he probably went to get something and that he will be back,but Sam knew something was wrong.. ....

In his gut he knew something was terribly wrong… 

And his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the keys to the Impala on the table and suddenly he just couldn't breathe.....

He was freaking out. h

His mind screaming. Where the hell was Dean!??

And why the hell did he leave him?? 

After what seemed to be hours when in fact they were just minutes of him shouting and hyperventilating, he decided to look for him. He checked with every hunter, every source possible but no one knew where Dean was. He thought just when he was happy , when he was having the time of his life, this had to happen. Because something so good never really happened to Winchesters and if something did it never really lasted long.His best friend was back and he had his omega with him. He'd found his happiness.Finally.

Then why the hell did this happen…??

He went hysterical when he found that Dean had left without any word. He checked with every Hunter, every source possible. But his Omega was never to be found. He finally told Jess that he can't just sit and wait and that he is going to look for him and he is going to find him even if it kills him. And Jess offered to tag along… 

It took 9 days, and an injured Jessica to find Dean. She had injured her leg while they went searching a cabin in the woods a day before, it was where he and Dean had spent the night after the one of their hunting trips. It had been their gateway since then. But during the trail Jess was hurt badly and they had to go to the hospital.

They somehow managed to get into the nearest town and went into the first hospital they saw. He stayed in the lobby when Jessica went in to have her leg checked out. He was sitting in chair hacking his brain of every possible place Dean could go. His ears perked up when he overheard a conversation between a team of doctors talking about how an Omega was in dire need of his Alpha… He was pregnant and his mate had cruelly rejected him. He felt his stomach churn. He knew this kind of twisted things happened but he never knew it actually happened anywhere. How cruel of an Alpha to deny his bond mate? It was the last possible thing he could think of doing as an Alpha to his Omega. He was just cursing the stupid knothead and his stupid lust filled haze when Jess came running to him talking without catching a breath. 

"IjustsawDeaninroomdownthehall"!!! 

"Jess, take a deep breath and try again this time in English, yeah?" he said with a touch of concern .

Jess took a deep breath, and tried again : "I just saw Dean in the room to the left of the hallway. I heard the doctors talking of an omega who was pregnant but was in repression, that no one knew exactly what happened but that he was only saying two things that he was sorry and that he wanted to be back with his Alpha And.....oh god, Sam.... hey wait… "

Jess was not even finished when Sam started running towards the direction she just pointed at in long strides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon......  
Thank you for reading! Your comments are welcome.


	4. Please Don't Cry. We Both Know I'm Not What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam cringed internally. Understanding how much he had damaged Dean. His neglect had led Dean in to believing that he was just a play thing till Jess came back into his life.  
"I am here my baby boy" ,Sam said with all the love his heart, " I’m here and am not going anywhere"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit sad, but it'll be all good at the end, promise.

It didn't take Sam long to get there. When he entered the room, much to the annoyance of the nurses as they had to call for security on him because he forcefully barged in the room, only for his legs to give away to see Dean in horrible state. His heart broke into a million pieces and he felt like dying from inside just from what he thought his Dean went through. He was talking to a wall. Pale, tear tracks on his cheeks. Those beautiful eyes had lost their liveliness. They were dull and Sam felt his stomach churn. He notices Dean was thin and light weight and was saying something on a loop and he closed in to listen: 

" Don't go Alpha… I love you… Please.. ." 

In that moment Sam realized that Dean was stuck in his mind somewhere and was hallucinating. 

Sam intently walked towards Dean and tried to shake him out of his trance as he called out to him,

"Dean......DEAN..!!" But to no avail.

Sam was relieved to have found his mate but his Alpha was fuming at the state he had left his mate in.

Just as he was trying to get to him, he was stopped by two guards and a very fuming doctor in his face… 

"Who the hell do you think you are mister? Barging in like this, I could have you arrested for disturbing a very sensitive and highly traumatized patient." 

HIGHLY TRAUMATIZED

Hearing those words, Sam paled. He didn't know when he started hyperventilating, he tried to speak but nothing came out from his throat… His mouth was dry and he just wanted to hold Dean in his arms again , tell him that he loved him with all his heart. That he was all Sam needed..... That he was the only one Sam ever wanted.... But he couldn't. Because he couldn't even breath in properly. He just kept staring at the image in front of him: DEAN even as the guards kept a bruising grip on his arms to stop him from approaching Dean. He felt numb. 

He heard Jess speak to the doctor telling them that Sam was Dean's Alpha. And they must have believed her because in an instant he found relieved from the death grip on his arms and he was walking towards Dean and found himself sitting in front of his Omega to stare into those lifeless eyes. Which at the moment were staring past Sam, with a pillow clutched to chest. Those eyes were glassy and unfocused. And Dean was just mumbling words non stop over and over again . 

Dean was staring at the image of his Alpha. For the past few days, he had been continuously requesting his Alpha to give him some time. Just some time to figure things out. But his Alpha never said anything, just stood there in his room at the corner wall and stared at him with such disappointment that Dean felt like he had been slapped everytime he looked that way. Then suddenly, he felt the presence of his Alpha near him. The scent of his beloved surrounding him and he started reaching out to Sam. It was the first time his Alpha ventured near him and actually sat beside him and he wanted to pour his heart out. Let him know that he’d never trouble him. He just needed time and some comfort from his Alpha. He thought at least his pleading could get a touch, a simple hug anything from his love and he could cope. Because he was sure, as much as he needed his Alpha, his Alpha didn't want him.

Sam saw the moment Dean recognized him being near. But there was something in those eyes that he couldn’t decipher that told him, he was still stuck in this haze or whatever he was hallucinating. His eyes were glassy and his arms were flailing here and there. He was trying to close in but there was fear in those eyes and his scent was coming off as that of a distressed Omega. He gripped Sam’s palm in his hands and held on to it as if his life depended on it. And probably for Dean it did. But it were the words tumbling down his Omega’s lips that broke Sam a little more.

"Don't go Alpha.....I'll...I'll be good… Promise. I know I ain't the one you want, just let me get you out of my system and I'll be gone. Just give me time to fix this. I'll be gone.. . Just not yet… Okay?? . Not yet… Please… . Please. I'm sorry Alpha.....So Sorry.....I can't live without you…" A sudden wail broke out of Dean that had Sam cursing himself more.

Dean continued, "Please stop. Just for a day…… A day. I promise. P..Please. I love you Alpha. Don't go. Don't Go… . Don't leave me. Please.....Please Alpha Don't Go… “ He was full on sobbing. Dean clutched the palm to his heart. He was hiccuping and was having trouble breathing and talking and sobbing doing all at once. 

“I know now that Jessica is back, you don't need me anymore. I was just a substitute till Jessica came back. But, Alpha, you're my life, I love you. Love you so much Alpha. Even....Even if you don't. I'll love you always. Just need time. Stupid omega just needs time okay! Just don't leave… I'll sleep on the ground in the room next door if you want. I won't be near you or touch you.... Just for a day okay Alpha??? Please allow me to stay for a day…. Will you Alpha? I'll be out in the morning... Just give me time to think through…. I've nowhere else to go Alpha.... Just a day to figure it all out okay. Just don't leave please......Don't leave Alpha. I'll be a good omega…. Promise... Don't go." 

Sam could not believe what he was hearing as he stared at his mate 

Dean was crying and sobbing saying all those things over and over again… Calling his mate to give him time to understand what was happening. He tried to reach out to Dean, as he hugged him tight but Dean remained stiff and didn't seem to get out of his haze……

Sam kept his hold on Dean. He was whispering how much he means to him, and trying to tell him how without him, there would be no life because Dean was his life.But the more Sam tried to break through the more Dean managed to get hysterical. 

He started wailing...."Don't leave me....Alpha...." He was desperately calling for his Alpha. 

At first glance, Sam was heartbroken and angry at how Dean looked. He was devastated to look at what his actions had done to Dean but then he was confused and then shocked by what was Dean saying.

How can Dean think that Sam left him.?!

Where was this all coming from?? 

But he put all that on hold because he couldn't watch Dean like this anymore.He just couldn't see him like this. It was killing him to see Dean in so much pain so, all he could do was to hold him as tight as possible, just hold him like his life depended on it..... 

Which it did for sure..

Sam holding him in his arms didn't stop Dean from saying the same words.. He kept on asking for his alpha not to leave him , begging for him to stay with him. Sam leaned back to look at him with so much worry. He started to shake him to try to make him snap out of this but it didn't. He hugged him one more time as tears of desperation started to roll down his cheeks. He cried for Dean. Most importantly, he cried for himself because he was scared of losing his omega. 

He started to rock their bodies in slow sway to try and calm himself and Dean as well.

"I am here my baby boy" ,Sam said with all the love his heart, " I’m here and am not going anywhere"

Dean just kept on crying and saying" please don't leave me please, I will die without you " 

Sam gasped at his words as he held him by his shoulders and looked at him " Don't say that.. Just don't.. Nothing is going to happen to you.. Nothing.. " and he started to tear again. "I love you more than my life.. I would never leave you.. Please just… you need to hold on. You need to listen to me. I love you,Dean, you hear me.. I love.." and he buried his nose in the crook of Dean's neck. His favorite place in the entire world. He though Dean smells sweet somehow. Of the combined scent of both of them. But it was a concern for another time. He nuzzled his jaw trying to make him feel his love and remember his touch… 

It did not seem to work.. 

Sam cringed internally. Understanding how much he had damaged Dean. His neglect had led Dean in to believing that he was just a play thing till Jess came back into his life. 

He was about to shake Dean again, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. But he didn't mind. He kept on calling Dean, But then Dean started hiccuping and his breathing turned harsh. He was crying so hard, he was having trouble breathing, which was not good considering his current condition. Then he started thrashing and Sam was trying helplessly to stabilize him. At that moment Sam truly felt helpless. He didn't know what to do to save his omega.

Suddenly he was being taken away from Dean. 

He was so shocked to see Dean in this state that he didn't even protest, fearing for the life of his omega. He didn't know how or why he was sitting in the lobby when in fact he should have been with Dean. 

After what felt like a lifetime which was only three hour later, the doctor came back. "Hello, I'm Dr.Milton. The omega specialist here. And you young man seem to be the Alpha of our dear omega?"

Sam didn't know what to make of that so he just nodded.

"I see.... so, what happened back there Alpha? The omega is very fragile. He's withdrawing. When he was brought here, he was seizing. It took us three days to bring him back. But once conscious, he started crying, his body was withdrawing from all the feels of his Alpha. We feared he would lose the child, but fortunately were able to save them both. However, the mental condition of the omega remains a matter of grave concern. He started speaking to the wall on fourth day. Has been ever since. Whenever he is awake, he speaks to it thinking it to be his Alpha. And clutches the pillow tight and I'm guessing he does that when he thinks you are leaving him and hugs it tight to his chest thinking it to be you. His omega mind is trying to understand the fact that he has been rejected. Its a default mechanism that his actions are trying to confer with what the reality is. We gather it is hard for him because he isn't a claimed omega. If he had he been a claimed omega, he would have been able to read your mind and there would have been a clarity with him about what was going on. But because he was at a disadvantage, we didn't know what exactly his mind was conjuring up. You know, I'm surprised that being an Alpha, that too a life bonded Alpha, you let this situation digress so horribly. Does your omega mean so less to you that you left him to die?"

The doctors tone was anything but sympathetic and Sam found himself agreeing with the fact that he didn't deserve an ounce of sympathy. If this is how he had treated his Omega, then he was just like those knotheads that literally kept their Omegas as slaves. But knowing definitely now that the Omega was pregnant had him giddy with happiness but the concern for both their well beings overruled whatever joy he felt at the prospect of becoming a father.

"No, No, no, Oh God no. This has all gone wrong. Doctor, me and Dean, it's a bit complicated. We are sibling mates and recently there had been a misunderstanding. Which led to us not communicating properly. Recently my former mate to be, came back into my life and Dean the self sacrificing idiot that he is, instead of talking to me he just jumped to conclusions. I was scared to death when I found him gone. It's just, ........I have been searching for him like crazy for the past nine days. I just want him okay. Please will he be okay?"

"I can't tell you exactly but we're hoping. The only way forward as I see it is that he needs to be surrounded by you constantly. He needs your scent near him. Had you two life bonded, we might have just secured him, but seeing as you aren't, I can only give you hope. We'll try our best. Hopefully with you around, our task should be easy from here. We have stabilized him and he's currently conscious and out of haze. I guess you want to see him? Just don't get him overwhelmed. He's still fragile. " The doctor gave him a guarded smile and he gave Sam some instructions to follow on what to expect and how to deal with Dean in case he slips into his mind again.

He looked at Jess and she gave him an understanding look as if saying ,"Go see your omega, I'll be right here." 

He gave her a small smile grateful for her support. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnak you for reading! Let me know what you think!!


	5. And I Will Always Love You, My Darling You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was hearing Sam say that he loved him. That he was Sam's omega. His life bonded omega. He felt his scattered heart heal back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new update. Hope y'all like it. Its a happy one. Promise.

The moment he entered the room he saw Dean clutching at his pillow in his lap and staring out of the window.

"Hey, Dean", Sam softly greeted Dean. He smiled at the brilliant green orbs which grew wider the moment they spot him. At his words Dean just stopped and looked at him with so much pain in his eyes. In an instant Sam was sitting on the bed in front of Dean. 

"Sam.."

"Yeah, Dean, its me." 

And Dean threw himself in Sam's arms and cried like never before and held him so close, like his life depended on him and kept on saying “I love you.. I love you..”

Sam kept rocking Dean in his arms with tears in his eyes. He was so scared out of his mind. Tears of regret and sorrow kept on rolling on Sam's cheeks. As he held Dean close to his heart he made a promise, to himself and to Dean, in a very determined voice, "I will fix this. I promise, Dean. I will fix everything." He held Dean close to his heart as Dean let out all his frustration burying himself completely into Sam. Letting himself fall. He could finally sense and scent his Alpha. 

Sam was so glad to have his omega in his arms, safe and however sound he was at the moment that words kept coming out of his mouth without much thought "I love you, Dean. You're my mate. Never think that I don't."

Dean was hearing Sam say that he loved him. That he was Sam's omega. His life bonded omega. He felt his scattered heart heal back to life. 

As Dean's sobs started subsiding, Sam's mind crept with an idea, he suddenly remembered what Jess had told about him not claiming his omega and how unfair it is for Dean and for him as well.Then he remembered that the Doctor had also recommended that claiming Dean might just as well be the cure for all the problems. He held Dean by his shoulders and looked at his pale face and decided right then that the only way to save Dean is to claim his omega.

"I did this to you. It's my fault. Please forgive me.. Please...." Sam took Dean in his arms and held him with one thought on his mind - Getting his omega back.

"I love you so much Alpha. Why did you not love me?" came the devastating reply.

"I love you!”, Sam exclaimed. ”Remember. You left before I could even talk to you! God, Dean you need to listen to me. This is important. You need to believe me, when I tell you that Jess was just a distraction to keep myself away from you, to keep my perverted mind away from lusting after you. I didn't know you loved me at that time, so I settled with what was safe and Jess was safe. Jess is just a dear friend Dean. She's nothing more than a friend to me. Certainly not a mate. Because I already have a mate. A life bonded one." He gently cupped Dean's belly where their child was growing, with a smile on his face. "I have got my mate right here. And a child. You're about to fulfill the biggest dream and desire of mine. I've got so many things to say to you Dean right now. But most of all. I want you as my mate, my lover, my trusted ally… My partner… My life bonded mate.. My Omega.. Not because of some pity or anything but because I want you, I need you.... I love you.... So much, Omega.  I love you so much." 

Listening to his Alpha's words, something in Dean's heart shone bright, flooding his body with warmth. He was so relieved and so happy to know that he was his Alpha's omega. That he was wanted and loved beyond words and more than anything. Finally he belongs to this man.. His alpha, his true love… . 

Tears of happiness welled in his eyes as he looked up at his Alpha with love written all over his face, "I love you too, Alpha." 

He intertwined their fingers on his belly as he continued, "With all my heart.. I'm sorry.. . I'm a dumb omega. Cannot think straight sometimes. But Jess....she's all you ever wanted in a mate Alpha. I'm just a stupid bitch....."

An angry growl stooped him from continuing further, "You are not dumb and you're not a bitch. Even if you were, you are mine. All mine. You're smart, funny, caring, loving everything I wanted in my mate. And you are the only one I want. You are mine Dean and no one can tell me otherwise. Not even you.  Understand??" Sam's Alpha was seething in pure rage as he heard Dean curse himself. His mate was so strong, stronger than him. He had endured all of Sam's punches and hits as he ran away from Dean, their life everytime. And he was angry that his actions had made Dean question his self worth. He wanted to fix this all and go back to being mates. He knew it would take time. But he intended to do it right this time.

Suddenly Sam had an idea . Before his omega could reply he kissed Dean breathless. Pouring all his love and his panic and the idea of never getting to see him again into that kiss. It was soft, hard, sweet and beautiful. It was them.

It was perfect.... 

He glanced at the Dean's beautiful green eyes and whispered, "You are my life,Omega. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. And I never will....." And this time he didn't let Dean say anything because he knew his Omega would start second guessing everything. Once he claimed Dean, he would know that Sam isn't lying because then he would feel Sam all the time. Feel his love for him. 

He kissed him once more,then trailed down the jaws and slowly went down to his neck to the joint between his shoulder and neck. The whole world seemed to have dulled for Sam as if there was no one left but this alpha and his omega. Its just them like they always have been and will always be.

Sam kissed and sucked at his neck hotly leaving the spot with one huge angry red mark and looked at Dean, one last time and gave him his dimpled smile before h did what he intended to do. "I'm gonna claim you Dean. Claim you as mine, so you know you're my mate. Life bonded mate . Do you want that Dean? Do you want to be mine? I need you to be sure, because once its done, its forever till death do us apart." 

Dean was beyond thrilled to hear that his Alpha wanted him, wanted to claim him, and who was he as an omega to deny what he craved the most in his mind, body and soul.

"I want it more than anything, Alpha. I want to be yours. I wanted to be yours since my first heat, Alpha. Claim me. Wanna be all yours." And just like that Sam didn't wait a second to delay. He nosed at his neck one more time, planting a small kiss on the angry red skin as he bit down on his neck. 

Dean went perfectly still and submitted completely once Sam bit down. Claiming him as his own. He felt Dean yell and tasted the delicious coppery taste of his blood. 

He licked at the fresh wound, that has marked Dean as his own. He gently lapped at it till he was satisfied that it was good enough. He closed his eyes and leaned against Dean's forehead. He sensed a feeling of love and adoration flowing through his mind and it overwhelmed him at how much he loved his mate. He was gonna be the best alpha to his Omega. . Oh God! He finally had a mate and as a bonus a child on the way. He felt euphoric. He was the happiest since he could remember in a long time. The only downside of it was he couldn't make love to his mate, not like he wanted, because his dean was still fragile. But the feeling was too overwhelming for him. So he just held his mate close, determined to never , ever leave him and to keep him close. As close as it was physically possible for him. 

Dean could finally feel his Alpha. His love, his panic at finding him gone, his fierce protectiveness and he felt giddy with happiness. Sammy wasn't lying. And it was not out of pity that Sam claimed him. No, he truly did love his omega. That realization made Dean stupidly happy. He was claimed. He was loved and he was protected. He was life bonded. He conveyed his feelings to his Alpha, so that he could understand how happy Dean was because at this point, he was past the point of forming words.   
  


After a minute or two, Sam found that the feeling of overwhelming love he was sensing was not him but a presence at the back of his mind. He gasped when he felt that it was Dean. His mate was projecting those feelings at him. He was trilled to know that his mate loved him so much. 

"Mine" , the Alpha said in his mind and he heard a very silent 

"Yours", at the back of his mind.

He was finally mated. 

He had a mate, a life bonded one, a child on the way and he was whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry for all the mistakes here, and I'll make the next update soon.


	6. I Hope Life Treats You Kind, And I Hope, You Have All You've Dreamed Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean looked at Sam surprised to see possessiveness and anger in them “And then what? Then what Dean? If I had been there with Jess, I would have found you dead. God Dean, DEAD!! How do you think I could live with that?" Dean recoiled immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is my birthday! So, here's a gift for you all! For sticking with me through this sweet journey of these two idiots so far. Here goes, a bit of fluff and lots of angst.

It was sometime later in the evening that Jess poked her head in to be greeted by the sight of Alpha and Omega wrapped around each other simply whispering which she only hoped were the sweetest things because she could see the blush on the Omega’s cheeks and guessed that it was after all not her business to even think of why that blush spread. She slowly knocked at the door, knowing very well that her presence would not be welcomed . It was surprisingly Dean who smiled at her and invited her in. 

“Hey Dean, It’s nice to see you awake.” She could smell the tension coming off of the Omega and understood how awkward this situation must be. She smiled at him and reached out to shake his hand. But a deep growl coming from beside the Omega had her gasping.

It was Sam. It was definitely Sam. She sensed anger rolling off Sam and wondered what she had done to get his ire. Then suddenly the Omega put a palm on the Alpha’s heart and leaned in exposing his neck. The Alpha slowly bent down and took a deep breath chanting “Mine” as he did so. She was so enchanted with the ultimate intimacy displayed in front of her that for a second she forgot Sam was angry with her. It was then that her eyes fell upon the fresh wound on Dean’s neck and she understood.

The Alpha had just claimed his Omega and she was an outsider, trying to get friendly with his mate. It was accepted practice that the mated pair were left alone to get to know each other. It was hardwired into their biology that they needed seclusion and interruption in their privacy was never tolerated. More so by the Alpha. The alpha could be very possessive and very dangerous in those circumstances. Especially if it were a bonded pair and a life bound at that . She was sane enough to quickly position herself demurely. She made it clear by her body language that she did not desire the Omega. That she was no harm to the Omega or the Alpha. She moved away from the bed and stood at a far yet comfortable distance. 

It was clear that the pair was still in euphoria as they had not actually gotten to consummate their bond so, the frustration was clear to her. 

She cleared her throat to begin again. “So, umm….. Congratulations I guess…..on the mating.” Although she was greeting them, even she could hear the jealous and sad tone in her voice. And she was stupefied at first but the way Dean immediately curled deep into the arms of his mate and looked at her full of suspicion as if she were here to take his Alpha away reminded her that she never had a chance. And the way Sam’s arms were possessively wrapped around Dean, seeing that she realized that it was always Dean and no one else ever stood a chance. 

The sudden realization brought her back to her senses. She sighed, “I mean no harm. I’m just….. It’s hard for me to.. you know… I’ve loved Sam the way I’ve never loved anyone and I’ll be honest I’ll never love anyone as much as I love Sam ... but I'd never come in between you two Dean. I understand that now. I never stood a chance.” There was a defeat in her voice that Sam recognized.

“I’m sorry Jess, for what it's worth, I never meant to hurt you. You were my best friend you know. And I loved you.” He felt Dean tense in his arms.”But, it was never the way I love my mate. My mate is my world and his needs and wishes come first. You’ll still remain my friend but nothing more. I’m sorry.” He kissed Dean’s head and caressed his short hairs as if to assure him that he’s not going anywhere. 

“I get it Sam”, Jess’s voice was now wobbly. She was fighting against the tears that sting her eyes. Being rejected sucked, but at least the one she loved was happy.

“I’m sorry too. I really am .” A small voice interrupted them. It was Dean 

“I didn’t know you two were gonna be mated. Had I known I would never have taken him away from you. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you. I just…..” He took a deep breath and scented his mate again. It was difficult for Dean to speak, because he had known who his mate was since he hit his first heat at the age of 18. But seeing Sam draw away from him had him thinking that he was wrong and that Sam was not his Alpha. That it was only his Omega’s biology and heat drawing him towards Sam.

“I was ……” He stopped suddenly. How do you tell that you were lonely and cried yourself every night to sleep knowing that your Alpha didn’t want you. That he would never love you the way you love him. That it hurt, mind, body and soul to live everyday apart from your Alpha. Without his touch, his laugh, his tender possessiveness. Drinks and suppressants and scent blockers were the only way you survived and it was only when it got intolerable did you went to him. Just once and then be done with. It wasn't the first time that Dean had wondered when his life would end. Those years Sam was at Stanford, he had tried every possible dangerous hunt, in hope that somehow it would end up killing him first but as fate was, he didn’t. But seeing your Alpha rejecting you physically was just too much.

“I was…..I needed to see Sammy. I was ...My only companion was my baby, alcohol and Sammy’s shirt and a stuffed teddy bear that still scented like him. So, I…” he gulped. Even speaking of it was difficult. He’d never told Sam any of his life during those years they were separated. “I just drove around wishing somehow a hunt could end my life finally. But unfortunately it never did. I just went from town to town and at night when it got too lonely…” 

He was trembling now. He buried himself in the chest of his Alpha. It calmed him a bit to feel his Alpha’s arms tighten around him. “....When it got too lonely I would squeeze it tightly to my arms, thinking ...thinking that ... my Alpha was right beside me. That he never left me. He was always there for me. The scent would help me calm down. I could pretend to have a happily ever after with my mate. But…..the pain never went away as whenever I opened my eyes, reality would slap me out of my dreams.. . Sometimes … there were nightmares that …...it was horrible. It hurts too much to even t-think….too much Alpha.” And he was crying again.He tried to calm down, for the sake of his pup,he took a breath full of his alpha's scent and that helped him settle down a bit. Once he felt calm enough he said, “So, I had to see you once ...just once you know ...before….” The very thought disturbed him to his core. That he was going to see his Alpha for the last time before he ended his life… And he started sobbing again… He heard sweet “I love you, Never gonna leave you, Promise. You're Mine… " in the back of his mind. Those were the sweet declarations coming from his Alpha. His Alpha was trying to comfort him.

He was grateful that Sam understood him and didn’t get angry with him. He always thought, if he ever told his mate about those painful years, he would lash out at Dean. After a while he calmed down and looked at his Alpha, his eyes red shining with tears, understanding and so much love… God Dean could drown in those hazel eyes. He gave his Alpha a smile just for him to know that he was okay. Then he turned to Jess, only to see that she didn’t cope well too. She was wiping her tears away.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I never knew it can be that hard for an Omega to separate from his Alpha. I don’t know If I were you, I'd have died. But you didn’t. You survived. You are strong Dean.”Then she turned to Sam and said "you are lucky to have such a strong mate.”

“No, I’m sorry, Jess. I took your mate away from you and that resulted in your death. I was just selfish. It was so sad to see all the love that my Alpha had for you. It was after your death that Sam told me about your claiming ceremony. I...I had everything I could ever ask for with me yet I knew I could never have it. I’m sorry, it all ended so bad for you. Had I not come back, you two would have been a happy lot, with a job and a house with a swing and little babies crawling around.’’ Dean continued.He dreamed of it for himself every damn day but he knew he’d never have it. But if Sam had been there with Jess, he could have had that life. 

But he tensed the moment he heard a sudden growl coming from the chest he was resting his head on. He looked at Sam surprised to see possessiveness in them “And then what? Then what Dean? If I had been there with Jess, I would have found you dead. God Dean, DEAD!! How do you think I could live with that?” Dean recoiled immediately.He had upset his Alpha. He always seemed to do that. He was a bad omega. His alpha was angry with him. Maybe now he could see how fucked up Dean was and leave him for good. He didn't know if he could survive it but he’d do it for baby’s sake. 

“I’m not going anywhere you idiot.” Suddenly Sam spoke as if reading Dean’s mind and of course he could, they were bonded now.He lifted Dean’s chin up and forced him to look at his eyes. “If Jess would have been alive then it would have been you getting burned on the ceiling or being killed by a demon or worse you possibly ending your own life. You know yellow eyed demon had plans for me.Either way I would have ended up here. But ...but the thought of you not being there ...God Dean, I didn't know it was so hard for you. I never thought you loved me. That your omega could already sense me as your mate. Then I would never have left, but then Azazel would have killed you instead if I had been there with you…Dean, I managed Stanford because I knew you were out there alive. Without you, I would have ….” Even the thought made him nauseous. He peppered soft kisses on his omega’s face. Feeling him alive beneath his touches. He put his head on Dean's forehead and their breath got mingled as they breathed the same air and Sam tried to even out his breath.

Being practically told that her death lead to the reunion of the Alpha and his Omega and that it was good it was her instead of Dean was as bad as it sounded but looking at the lovely couple in front of her, the pain, the sorrow, the love…. She didn’t have it in her to get angry. 

She knew she was witnessing something so intimate and beautiful. She understood, Sam was never hers. Even if they would have mated, they both would have been miserable. Sam, because his heart was somewhere else and Jess because she never would have the Alpha all to herself. It was all too emotional.But if what she was witnessing before her was anything to go by, she would rather be proud of herself for being the reason for the Alpha and Omega to be finally together after the long heartbreak. 

She felt sympathy for them and was really happy to see them huddled together in the small hospital bed. They deserve the happiness they were projecting, if the Alpha’s sweet declaration and the way he was caressing the Omega’s belly was to be considered. Besides Dean seemed just too pleased to finally have the love and attention of his Alpha that he was robbed off practically his entire life. And who was she to stand in the middle of their happy ever after. 

“Anyway, I don’t wanna ruin your day, guys. After so many tragedies and twists and turns, I’m happy you’ve found each other back. Sam, I happy for you. Truly. Not everyone is lucky to get a bond mate as special as a male omega like Dean who would practically do anything for you. So, don’t let go. I love you and I always will. And you’ll remain my best friend.” She could see the tension rolling off of Dean in waves as he gripped Sam tight and buried himself tightly into his Alpha’s embrace as if afraid to let go. She could practically sense his unease and his insecurity and if Sam sweet kisses and whispers were to be observed, she could tell, the Alpha was aware of it too. And he was trying to sooth his Omega. She felt sad, because she wanted to be the one being comforted by her Alpha. And she craved that but seeing the two in front of her, she believed if not Sam, someone must definitely be out there for her too. 

“ And Dean, I’m sorry for all the hardship my entry in your life has caused. And I’m sorry, my presence kept you away from your Alpha. But I’m not sorry that because of that I got be in Sam’s life. I got to know him better. And I promise I’m never going to take him away from you. I just need sometime to get over the fact that the person I loved the most is no longer the person I can ever have in my life.But I need time to digest all that has happened in my life. So, I will ask you to please bear with me. I’m no threat to you. I would never even think of taking away a bonded Alpha from his Omega. I know it is very painful for you both. And after what I just witnessed. I never in my life ever want to see anyone go through that again. So, I am happy for you guys. Congratulations, on the mating and the baby. I wish you all the happiness in entire world… 

She hesiatted for a second, but she needed help so continued anyway, "But could I ask for a favour? I was in Stanford living with Sam and then, I was on the ceiling getting burnt!, And then I was suddenly in the bunker in front of Sam. I don't know much about this world. Could you maybe help me settling down here?”

Surprisingly it was again Dean that initiated the talk. “Thank You, Jessica. I will need a bit of time to adjust to you being around. But I know this world is entirely new for you, so I know that you need help and I promise we will do our best to help you settle in your new life. Now that you are here, I don’t wanna get you away from your best friend too. I know you too were close. While I may act stupid sometimes, I would never separate you two. As much as I would hate to admit, you mean something to Sam too. He still loves you. A part of him always will. But with the bond in place I can understand its different from what he feels for me and our pup. So, thank you for being there for him at Stanford. For taking care of him and for being there for him when no one was. And you have a place with us in our little family for as long as you need and want”

Dean’s endearing words were a stab in Sam’s chest. How could the Omega forgive him so quick? How could he ever let go of the fact that his Alpha’s former mate to be was back and offer her a place in their little family? How can he have such a big heart when Jessica will always be an embodiment of all the pain that he had suffered for half of his life? What had Sam ever done to deserve such a big hearted mate? nWhat had he done to deserve such a sweet, considerate and wonderful mate? He didn’t deserve any forgiveness that Dean so willingly without asking seem to have given him. A sudden tear rolling down his cheek had the Omega in his arms on alert and a soft caress wiping his tears away with a thumb brought him back to the present situation.

“Its Okay Alpha. You were not the only one wrong. We both made some mistakes and we’re trying to rectify them. What matters is that we’re here together. Don’t worry. I still love you and would love you till the end of my life .” Seems he was projecting his feelings through their newly formed bond if Dean was comforting him so quickly. 

“God…..I don’t deserve you.. But I’m selfish and I’m never gonna let you do. Never gonna leave you ever. You know that right? I love you with all that I have and with all that I am. Mine. My sweet wonderful mate. All mine.” Sam nuzzled his neck and plastered kisses on his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his forehead and finally his lips. He heard a very soft happy sigh and a whisper of I love you too coming from the Omega between the kisses they shared. It may have taken him sometime but he was finally there, where he should be. With his Omega. His bond mate. His Life Mate. His Dean.

Jess could tell it was all too much for them. And she figured the Omega needed some much needed rest, what with the whole day full of emotional turmoil, with thinking he lost his mate to realizing his mate loved him to finally being claimed by his mate. It can be high emotional roller coaster ride.

“Hey Dean, why don’t you take some rest? Now I’ve never been pregnant before but I for one know that it can’t be easy for you. And you need to relax. Now that you have your Alpha with you, I’m positive you must feel much better.” Jess suggested

Dean was already feeling drowsy. He was exhausted. Actually exhausted was an understatement. He peered at his Alpha under his eye lashes, “Alpha, do you think maybe you could hold me while I sleep? I know that this bed is tight fit but I think I need to feel you around me. I feel safe and the pup will feel safe too. So, could you?” 

Green. Those enchanting green eyes looked so hopeful with a hint of fear that maybe, just maybe, Sam would deny what his omega wished of him. As if he would deny anything Dean asked for. He knew he would do anything his Dean asked. No questions asked. “Of course, Dean. I will hold you close to me while you and our pup rest peacefully. No thinking about it . I want you to get better very soon, so that I can take you home and look after you and finally once you are better, “ He bent close to Dean’s ear and whispered, “Once you are better, I can finally claim you as an alpha should claim his mate. I will lay you down on our bed and slowly take your clothes off. Then I would lick and suck your body thoroughly and then open you up sweetly and take my time with you. And when you’re loose enough, I will slowly, oh so slowly enter you, until I’m deep inside your tight heat. And I would make love to you. Soft and Sweet. Hard and Long until you reach your high and spill yourself all over my hand. Then I will knot you. Tie us together till I come deep inside you, so that I mark you up inside and outside. You’re mine Dean and you’ll be mine completely for the rest of our lives. I promise. Now go to sleep and when you wake up, I'll be here.” He smirked as he could feel Dean getting all hot and bothered at his whispered words.

Dean shivered slightly listening to the dirty promises his Alpha made. And didn’t that get him all hot and bothered. “Shut up Alpha. We’re in a public place. And Jess is here. You can’t make me wet and all hot in this hospital. Just….” A deep breath. “Just hold me okay. And I promise once I get better you do whatever you want with me. No complaints.” He felt Sam laugh softly and kiss his forehead. “Goodnight Sammy.” And he snuggled into his Alpha. He had everything he ever dreamed right within his reach. Within minutes he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm curious of what y'all think. So, what do you think will happen next? Do comment


	7. And I Wish To You Joy And Happiness, And Above All This I Wish You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was always running away. Away from hunting, away from Dean. But Dean never complained. He would occasionally in bouts of heated arguments would drop hints, here and there of how much it hurt when Sam left, but never said anything that would let Sam know just how much it hurt Dean. He wanted to scream at himself. He was so angry. For failing Dean. One person whom he loved the most in entire world. The person who had been to hell and back for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is a Sam perspective as he takes a deep dig into Dean's condition and realizes his mistakes.

Sam continued to look at Dean for a long time. Observing his delicate features and taking in his sweet scent. He felt the content coming off in waves from Dean. How happy he was to be with Sam. In that moment Sam realized that what he had said to Dean all those horrible nights ago in the bunker's kitchen, when he had pointed out that Dean could not live alone, it was true. Because Dean literally could not live without Sam. Because there was no one else he loved and trusted more than Sam. He gave him his heart and soul. And Sam, Sam had crushed it all with a one stroke. Just by keeping it all professional. Acting like professional partners and created a rift between them. He didn't talk to Dean, never initiated a dialogue unless strictly necessary. At nights, he would slip off the bunker and head to the nearest bar and have a change of scene. He knew he was overreacting but damn, Dean had been at fault. He had hurt Sam and Sam just wanted Dean to realize that not every little mistake can be accepted if the defense was "we are family". For Dean, it was always the justification. But not this time. This time, he went far ahead. He was so self involved in his thoughts that he failed to recognize the changes in Dean. He failed to notice that his neglect was causing Dean's downfall and he had missed it and almost lost Dean because of it. 

Hell he had not even touched Dean till that night when Jess came back. Except when he had smelled Dean's heat and fucked him hard into mattress while they were on a hunt. He had to admit that he had been rough and it had been almost like a punishment for Dean. But the omega had not uttered a word. Just took it as his alpha gave him. The heat had lasted only a day and both he and Dean were surprised at the unexpected way it had gone just as it had come. And now that he could reflect back, he realized that it was in those days that Dean had conceived. After the heat was bated, he had all blamed it on biology and gone back to being an asshole. He ad not missed the way something resembling heartbreak had crossed Dean's face when he had told him that this changed nothing. In fact, it had more so made it clear to Dean, that he was a mere fuck toy for Sam now. And Sam had felt guilty and he felt like he needed to clear the air but, he was riding on a high horse and had left Dean the next morning telling him to get ready and head out. Since then, he had never even touched Dean. God, he was an asshole. He had treated Dean exactly like the knot-heads he despised. 

And then, out of nowhere Jess had shown up. An he felt like a ton of bricks had hit him. Because even if Jess was here, he didn't feel the urge to kiss her or the urge to mate her. At least he had felt a want towards her during those college days but now, it was all gone. And it confused him like hell. Because if Jess was what he needed then why didn't he feel the urge to bond and mate with her. But as the day passed and the more he talked to Jess he realized, that he didn't need Jess, he just needed his friend to make him see the truth. He needed Jess to realize that Dean was his mate and in fact the thought of not being with Dean was just depressing. So, when Jess has proposed him to consider imagining a life without Dean, he had felt sick to his stomach. He felt like puking his guts out. It distressed him far into his core and he realized what an completed fucking dick he had been. It was then that he had understood why Dean had done it to save him. Because he was an Omega and he needed his Alpha. He just acted on instincts and given the fact that he knew they were true mates confirmed his thought that Dean could not literally live without his Alpha. So, his default reaction had been to save Sam. 

After having been gone through these hellish thoughts,all of a sudden he had burst into his room and had fucked Dean with all his being. Without explaining anything. He felt so selfish. Hell he was selfish. All those years Dean protecting Sam, begging Sam not to leave him and even dying for Sam, so that he could be happy and alive, bringing him back to life so that Sam could live his life as he wished. It was all Dean's way of putting his alpha before him. 

He remembered when they had decided to undertake the trials and Dean wanted to be the one to do them. He had made a big speech on how for him there was no light at the end of this ugly ass tunnel and he would be fine if his life ended with his gun in his hand.Hell he preferred like it. But Sam had convinced Dean that he would take Dean with him into the light, because apparently Sam saw light at the end of it all.He was sure that they could find happily ever after and had been successful in convincing Dean. So Dean had believed him and let Sam take the trials. However, reminiscing back to that day, Sam realized, it wasn’t all speech Dean had made, just so he could get some soothing words from his little brother or get Sam to praise Dean's worthiness or his selfish need to make Sam admit he was good. No. No it was Dean’s way of giving Sam an out. Of letting Sam go so that Sam could live his life just as he wished with a girl and a normal job and a house…….whole nine yards. While Dean would…..... be dead......Good Lord, the thought had bile rising into Sam's throat. Even the thought made Sam nauseous. It dawned on him just how much his mate, his brother loved him. 

For any mate especially an Omega, it was hard when their Alpha left them. Because it ultimately led to the death of Omega. An omega in the pairing could never survive either the death or rejection of their mate. Especially if it was bond mate. Sometimes the death would be instant and sometimes the omega would suffer long and hard that resulted in painful death. Even if by some miracle the Omega survived, he would be a shell of his own. A zombie. Sam had seen some horrible cases when he was at Stanford, how an Alpha would claim an Omega in throes of heat and then leave them and move on as if nothing happened. But the Omega would suffer so bad. Even the doctors and meds failed to ease their pain. Sam always had felt bad for them and it pained him to see them suffer so much. 

He often got angry at the Alphas who were so oblivious and acted like assholes just using the Omegas for pleasure, but in turn he had done exactly the same. He had only used Dean, used him for pleasure and never claimed him. Mated him. Left him pregnant. But never claimed him. How much had Dean suffered through it all. Silently watching Sam, doing as he told him. Never speaking a word. Never telling him that Sam was the Alpha to Dean’s Omega. He unconsciously tightened his hands around Dean as his mind went through all the times he had treated Dean like shit. 

He was always running away. Away from hunting, away from Dean. But Dean never complained. He would occasionally in bouts of heated arguments would drop hints, here and there of how much it hurt when Sam left, but never said anything that would let Sam know just how much it hurt Dean. He wanted to scream at himself. He was so angry. For failing Dean. One person whom he loved the most in entire world. The person who had been to hell and back for him. 

“I fucked up ,Jess. How could have I been so oblivious? I was such an asshole to him. Never treated him right. Always neglected him and his needs. But Dean…..he never said anything. Suffered in silence. And now, after I nearly left him to die, he forgave me like it was nothing. How could he? He should hate me. Tell me I’m not worth it. He deserves someone who can love him just like he should, care for him, protect him and keep him safe. He deserves it all. But why forgive me so easy? I just...I don’t understand.” He breathed harshly. 

Jess was watching Sam as this storm brewed inside him. She knew he would speak and she would need to help him understand. “Sam, there’s no point in berating yourself over it all. What’s happened is in past. Important thing is, after all the ways you fucked him up, or treated him bad, he still loved you enough to forgive you. It's simple Sam, He’s deeply in love with you. That’s why it was easy to forgive you every time you fucked him over, What matters is you two are together finally. Don’t worry and Stop thinking of the past just start to worry about your future Sam. You have a mate to care for now. And a pup, This life…. Is not what you want for it to grow into. You should think of your future Sam, not your past. And if at any point of time in your life you start doubting it all, remember, Dean loved you enough to never give up on you. He tried at least but You have a very strong Omega, Sam, strong and big hearted. Never forget it. He loves you. And you love him. There’s nothing to worry about now. You know him Sam, you can feel him now, Feel his love and loyalty and devotion towards you. Focus on that and you will have all the answers you need .” 

After patiently listening to her ; Sam concluded that she was right,”You’re right. I just.. . Sorry. I got all worked up. It will take me some time to adjust to the fact that Dean loves me enough, But I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for all the wrong ways I treated him.” 

“Sam, I told you, you’ll have to forgive yourself someday. But I imagine, me saying it won’t do jack shit. I believe it will be your Omega who’ll make you see a way. Talk to him once he’s better Sam. And he’ll tell you what you should do.” Jess replied. “Now, enough of self hatred, where are you going to set me up for the night? I don’t have a place to go you know?” trying to lighten up the mood.

Sam smiled. “Yeah, there’s a motel nearby. I’ll drop you there, set you up for the night and come back here for Dean. I’ll just call for the nurse. Wait.” He pressed the button and minutes later a nurse came by with a smile on her face at watching the Alpha and Omega wrapped around each other. 

Sam informed her that he needed to drop his friend somewhere. “Don’t worry Sir. I’ll take care of your Omega till you return. Just remember, the visiting time is over and I’m breaking the rules here, but I can see you two cannot be away from each other for long so I'll let you in. Just remember the pass code.” She quickly exchanged information with Sam and left. Sam slowly disentangled himself from Dean and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips before leaving. 

Dean woke up in the middle of the night. He has been so comfortable in his Alpha’s embrace that he didn't want to turn over but he had to use the bathroom. So he blindly reached for his Alpha. But his side felt cool as if no one was there beside him ever. He snapped his eyes open and sat up in his bed scanning the room for any trace of his Alpha being here.  When he found himself totally alone in his room, his brain started spiraling down. Where was Sam? Did his Alpha leave him again! And Jess, where was she? She was gone too. Oh God, did he just imagine it all? His Sammy being all sweet and considerate to him. Because it rarely happened in real life and mostly happened in his dreams. Did Sam just left and now that he left did he forget about Dean completely? Will he be able to feel Dean ever again? Or had it all been his mind games?

Did he dream it all ? 

Oh God, Sam was not here and Dean was alone. Tears started running down his eyes as he realized it must have been his brain playing games with him as usual. How stupid did he have to be to believe that his Sammy would come searching for him and declare his undying love. It never happened at all in real life . Dean was an Omega who was not needed by his Alpha. Life always punched him hard. He believed that it was his mind playing games on him just like many many times before. So, he did the only thing he could. He hugged his knees to himself and started sobbing. He was so stupid. 

Sam was leaving the motel after having some dinner and setting up Jessica in her room, when he sensed sadness and hurt in the back of his mind. And he understood it was Dean.  Dean was in pain and he needed to get there. So he drove there as quickly as he could. Once he reached the hospital he almost punched the pass code in and ran towards the room. When he burst through the door, he heard painful sobs and some kind of muttering like.. 

“Stupid, stupid stupid….Sam left, he doesn’t love me.. . He hates me.. . He left. I love him. Why doesn't he love me?” 

And then more painful sob broke him. 

Sam froze. Did Dean think he didn’t love him enough? Why was Dean back to square one? But it clicked him that his absence was the reason behind this panic. He had left Dean asleep never telling him the reason for his absence. He knew then that it would take a lot of time and assurance for Dean to feel normal again. He had so far mistreated Dean that he was doubting every little move Sam made. And he was right in doing so. He felt bad for breaking Dean so much. He rushed to him and sat in front of him. “Hey, hey Dean, Its Sam. Look at me.” He touched his hands which were hugging his knees. “Its okay, open up your eyes sweetheart . I’m right here. I just went with Jess to set her up in the motel for the night. As soon as she was booked in I came back. I’m not leaving you Dean. I’m right here baby . I love you. Open those beautiful greens for me, Dean.”

“You promise you’ll be here if I open up my eyes? You won’t vanish like other times?” Came the devastating reply. 

“OH God what have I done to you… I promise Dean I’m here, 100%. I promise I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here baby boy.” 

Dean opened his eyes slowly. Afraid that if he did, the Sam speaking so sweetly with him would vanish again. But as soon as he saw Sam sitting in front of him, smiling and assuring him, he threw himself in Sam's arms . “I thought it was all my dream. I woke up and you weren’t here. I thought it was like all the times before . My mind was playing games with me . I’m Sorry, God am So sorry for doubting you Alpha. Stupid Omega hormones..... I am a freaking idiot. My mind won’t let me think straight. I love you Sammy . Please Don’t leave please.”

Sam picked Dean in his lap as he kept on holding him tight in his arms. Dean's head was resting right next to his hear. He assured Dean in a very calming voice, “Shh... Dean...Hey it's okay, Its okay Dean. Shh.....It's okay to Panic. I don’t expect you to trust me this soon. But I promise soon you will trust me ,my love, I swear Dean I will make it up to you . I love you more than my life and I swear I’m never going to leave you ever again . You have to know this, you have to believe me. Just make it stone number one and build on it. Just trust Your feelings. I know you can .Hell you can sense me at the back of your mind Dean. I’m here. I ain’t going anywhere. And if I go, it’ll be with you. Not going anywhere sweetheart."

Dean was crying his heart out, he was hearing all of the things he dreamed of but it's not a dream anymore.It's the truth. It was real and for the first time in a long .. Long time Dean felt at peace.. 

They stayed silent for a while just enjoying each other's company. Then he started to fidget in Sam's lap. He forgot he really needed to use the bathroom.. 

Sam figured it out and smiled at Dean and said., "I think you really need to go to the bathroom.. Right? Do you need any help?” 

Dean thought he should milk this opportunity and keep Sam with him, You know just in case.. “ uh um Yeah, I am afraid I’ll faint if I walk without support. Could you help me please ?” Dean replied shyly 

“Of course. You never have to ask Dean. Just say the word and it’ll be done.” Sam smiled at Dean when his cheeks turned a shade of pink blushing. He couldn’t help himself and kissed his omega deeply. He was just so damn adorable.

Once he helped Dean relieve himself he tucked him back into the bed. This time he didn’t wait for Dean to ask, he just slid into the bed beside him, embracing Dean tightly to his heart so that his nose would rest in the crook of Sam’s neck in order for Dean to inhale his scent. He kissed the top of his hair as Dean snuggled into him and breathed in deep the scent of his Alpha. “I’m not going anywhere Dean. I promise. I’ll make it up to you. I love you so much.” He smiled as he heard a very sleepy “I love you too” coming from Dean.

It took a few minutes for Dean’s breath to even out and he was fast asleep. Safe and sound. Right in Sam’s arms. And Sam thanked all his stars for making him realize that he was Dean’s all along. He pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s forehead inhaling his sweet scent, calming down his Alpha who was agitated at seeing the state his mate was in. It calmed him immediately and he closed his eyes with a promise to himself that no matter how hard the road ahead would be, he’d do his damn best to make it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was busy. But nonetheless, Thank you for reading. And sticking though it. This story is finally heading towards end. One more chapter and an epilogue. But until then there's still time to enjoy these idiots in love. Will Dean finally start trusting Sam or will the road ahead will be hard .....Do comment


	8. And I'll Always Love You, Darling, I'll Always, Always Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and smut and some sexy times, after all our boys deserve some alone time, don't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I enjoyed writing this story. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Here's the last chapter.

After five days of monitoring Dean, the hospital was ready to release him. He had recovered quite well, much to the pleasant surprise of Dr. Milton. The Omega had soared high basking in the presence of his Alpha. He was eating well. The color was back on his skin and he seemed to be pleased with all the attention his Alpha was showering on him. The growth of the pup was on track too. There was a little bump, very small which Sam had taken to touch every time he was near Dean. Dean’s panic attacks had subsided to minimum too as he now was able to sense his Alpha at the back of his mind. He was recovering well. They were supposed to leave next morning and Sam had promised him on taking him back to the bunker where he would take care of him and ensure he is back to his old self. 

They’d decided that Jess would stay with them until she could create her identity in this new world. It wasn’t as if she could go back to being normal. It was too late for that. So, they’d decided to give her a new identity and help her settle down in new life. 

It was two weeks after being discharged from hospital that Dean started feeling frustrated. Sam was being all mother hen, hovering around constantly, not letting Dean out of his sight and bed for long. The most he had walked around was to the kitchen. Besides Sam had refused to take matters any further than making out. But damn it, Dean was frustrated and he wanted Sam. His hormones were making him crazy. His Omega was all hyper, constantly craving his Alpha whenever Sam was nearby. So, he had talked to Jess and Jess had advised him to kick it into high gear. Then there was also a point of needing to talk to Sam so that all the guilt that Dean could smell and sense from Sam could subside. 

Jess was working at the diner as a waitress and had made a few friends and was now living with a fellow beta at an apartment which was exactly at a walk-able distance from the bunker. Dean knew he shouldn’t have gone to her, because it was still hard for her to digest their relationship and Dean understood it all perfectly. But he was out of options and he needed someone to talk to. Besides, they had grown close to each other despite the lingering friction between them. They had bonded over the topic dearest to their heart - Sam-. Much to their delight and horror of Sam, the beta and omega made a good team at the expense of sharing all the secrets they knew about Sam. But Sam didn’t complain. They were all together after all. 

It was a Saturday when Dean decided enough was enough and he needed his Alpha. Oh No, not need, he wanted him, like yesterday. So going as per their plan, he was waiting for Sam to come find him. They had spent the evening with a take out dinner, watching movies and Sam giving him a foot massage. And Dean was already hard when Sam had hit a particular spot. Huh, he didn’t know he had tickling points there too. So, here Dean was, after a long day, spread out naked on the bed patiently waiting for his Alpha.

When Sam entered the room, he had some plans in his mind : talking to Dean about their future. But they all went out of the window the minute he saw Dean, in all his glory, naked and lounging in bed as if it was normal. Miles of pale skin with freckles spread out perfectly everywhere in symmetry had his mouth watering and his alpha soaring to claim his mate. But Sam knew, he needed to tread lightly. Even though Dean was fine now, he was still afraid of hurting Dean somehow. 

“Dean, why are you naked?” he asked in a very soft voice and was surprised himself when he heard it because inside he was anything but soft. His alpha was on edge and so was he. After all he had not been with his Omega since that fateful night. 

His question must have amused Dean because in the next moment he saw a dazzling smile appear on Dean’s face with a glint of mischief in his bright eyes which were full of want at the moment. Dean stretched seductively and held out a hand for Sam, “You know why, Sammy. I want you. And you haven’t touched me for far too long. I wanna feel you inside of me, marking me up, reclaiming me as yours.” 

The moment these words were out of his mouth, Sam was on him straddling his thighs, He bent down and kissed Dean fiercely, The taste of his omega sent a pleasure down his spine and he was so high on it, he could die happy anytime. But something made Sam slow down and stop. He had hurt Dean, the same Dean who was now gazing at Sam with lust filled eyes. The want and lust and love that Sam saw in those green orbs, made him choke up. This was the same Dean ready to give up himself and his baby just to see Sam happy. And Sam had never returned his love. The thought made him teary. he remembered how horrible he had been to Dean when he had practically told him that if Dean were to die, he would never save him. The sudden emotion had a big lump caught in his throat. he tried but miserably failed to stop his tears from flowing down. And looking at Dean, he understood that he had projected all his feelings through the bond they shared. 

Dean knew that Sam was feeling guilty and that he was holding it off, blaming himself and weighing all the burden on himself. He had been warned by Jess specifically about this. And tapping into their bond and feeling his Alpha's motions had confirmed Dean's suspicions. "Hey, Shhh........Sammy. Its okay." He wiped the tears from Sam's cheeks caressing them. "I know okay...I know what you are thinking. But Sammy, it wasn't your fault." Sam snorted, a wet one that had Dean cackling a bit," Yeah maybe it was, but dude, I was at fault too. We both were at fault. And like the dumbasses that we are, instead of talking and communicating, we let our miscommunication lead our relationship. Seems like after all we never learned our lessons. Yes, I should have come to you sooner, and no you should never have said those things to me but it happened. And I forgave you. Its time to forgive yourself. Because if you don't it will weigh down on you and eventually our relationship and I don't wanna see that happen. I want a life full of happiness and without any burdens with you. I wanna live my happily ever after with you." 

Hearing those words had Sam sobbing harder. Oh God, his mate was so sweet and considerate and Sam deserved nothing of that.

"Hey, you deserve the world and more, Sam" Dean repeated what Sam had told him at the hospital during his breakdown. And it was true. His Alpha, although could be a bitch sometimes, he was still his bitch and Dean wouldn't have it any other way. "I love you" he whispered.

Sam nosed Dean's neck and held him closer, so close that he never wanted to let go. "Sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry". They held each other long enough for Sam to calm down. He looked at Dean , "I can't promise I'd do that Dean. Forgive myself. But for our sake, especially for you, I'll try. It's gonna be hard, I'll warn you, but I won't let you go. I can't and I never will. I love you so much." 

Hearing those sweet declarations, Dean captured his Alpha's lips in a sweet kiss which after sometime turned into a hated one. They kissed until Dean started making sweet moans of pleasure that did nothing but make the Alpha horny for his Omega. To Sam’s surprise, it was Dean who broke the kiss. 

“Sam ...Alpha…..Please”

“Please what, Dean ? What do you want me to do? Tell me baby boy, what do you need " There was lust in Sam's eyes , pupils dilated as if he knew exactly what his omega wanted, because he wanted it too. But he was so afraid that he might hurt Dean. He made a promise to himself that come what may he will never do or say anything that will cause him pain. No matter how much Sam wanted every part of Dean, he will never do anything that could hurt him.. 

Sam said trying to put his desires under control ,"I don’t wanna hurt you Dean, or the baby, You’re still healing and are supposed….” 

He was cut short by a frustrated growl coming from Dean. “I swear to God, you say ‘need to rest’ one more time and I’ll kick you so hard that your children and grandchildren will feel it. My hormones are all over the place and I’m horny. So, either you do it or I find my relief kicking you down and tying you to this bed and riding you myself. So gimme dude. I want you” ,He replied with a hint of anger and frustration. 

Sam could only look baffled at the cute threats his Omega was throwing at him and Good God, weren’t they all so fucking hot. The idea of Dean riding him did nothing to calm him down instead only made him more hot.   
“Alright, I’ll give you what you want, Omega. But you are sure you can take it?”  
“Fuck yeah I can take it. I ain’t a delicate flower. Now come on less talking, more fucking. Come on Sam, fuck me”

And weren’t those words like magic to his ears . Sam quickly took those plush pink lips in his and kissed them passionately. It was wet and dirty, promise of things to come.   
“Okay, I’ll do it, but the moment you feel something wrong, you tell me. You tell me the minute it’s too much or if you are hurt. Promise me Dean or I won’t touch you.”

"Okay ...Okay. Gosh you’re such a fucking prick. Alright, I’ll tell the second I don’t feel good. Now get on with it” He demanded angrily.

Seeing as Dean was getting high on his pheromones, he decided it was okay for him to proceed. Sam slowly started licking and kissing his omega’s body. He bit down slightly at the claiming mark, the mark he made, and inhaled the sweet smell of his sexy as hell mate. But with the sweetness was a hint of arousal and it only helped turn Sam’s brain to mush.

“So fucking sweet. You smell so fucking good, Dean. I could drown in your scent.” He licked up one of Dean’s nipples and gave them some extra special treatment knowing how sensitive they were. 

The luscious moans that were coming from Dean only made him achingly hard. He was hard enough to hammer nails. He slowly oh so slowly marked up the whole of Dean’s body and reached down to take his dick in his mouth. 

“Oh Gd, Sam, don't’ stop”  
“You like that baby? How would you like if I blow you and open you up at the same time.”

Dean gave an orgasmic moan and started squirming. God...His alpha was so sexy. He wanted all of it.

Sam started sucking down his dick and reached down to his hole with his long fingers. God….Dean was wet, so wet, that he slipped two fingers in without any resistance and started fucking Dean with his fingers.

In no time Dean was moving his hips in rhythm with Sam’s fingers, fucking himself on them while babbling all the way   
“Ohgodohgogohgod ...yeah….yesyesyes….sososo goooood..good. So good Sam. Right there, Do that again…..fuck….FUCK”

The utter filth coming out of Dean’s mouth had Sam smirking internally. He scissored his fingers and in the next moment he hit the sweet spot that had Dean almost screaming his name.   
“Sam…...Sam I’m gonna …...I am going to come…..I gonna…….Sam” And Dean was coming so hard down Sam’s throat that he saw starts in the back of his head.

Once he swallowed up all that Dean gave him, Sam planted very soft and sweet kisses on Dean's shivering body calming him down through his orgasm , letting Dean kiss him back and tasting himself on Sam’s tongue.

“Oh God, Sammy. That was awesome.” He felt so at peace so content . He was panting and trying to even out his breath. When he heard Sam saying “As incredible as it is to blow you, I really wanna fuck you Dean. I wanna knot you…… I wanna cum inside you baby boy. Can I do that Dean?” 

And just like that Dean felt his dick twitch and he was getting hard again.. 

“Oh fuck yes. I want you , want to feel you for days. Give it to me.”   
Dean started turning on his stomach but Sam stopped him. “No, no breeding position. I wanna see you when I knot you.I wanna see your beautiful face when I make you come again on my knot alone, without touching you” 

And God if it wasn’t a dirty promise……..

Sam entered Dean slow but steady. Once sheathed fully inside of Dean, they both lost whatever control they had. Their coupling was passionate and hard. Sam managed to take two more orgasms out of Dean. And when his knot swelled enough to push it deep..... so deep inside of Dean, he bit down hard on the mark that he had made when he claimed Dean at that hospital, drawing blood. He felt it immediately. The strengthening of the bond. Once his knot was firmly pressed inside of Dean, his Omega came howling his name and went limp in Sam’s arms. It had the desired effect and Sam came inside of Dean seconds later, roaring Dean’s name to heavens. 

When Dean came to, he was safely tucked in his mate’s arms and they were still tied. He could feel Sam’s knot pulsing hot come inside him every now and then. They both laid there contently in comfortable silence for a while. After sometime, he heard “Mine” and smiled at his Alpha

“Yours. Always.”

“Forever Dean. Mine Forever”

Dean slowly guided Sam’s hands towards his baby bump 

“Ours” 

“ Hell Yeah…..Ours.” Sam responded in awe. He was still getting used to the fact that he was about to be a father. 

“You think, we’ll make good parents, Sam? I mean, when it comes to parenting we don’t have actual role models in front of us.” Dean asked, concerned.

“We’ll I had one parent. And he was damn good one . I turned out not so bad", Sam replied, eyes winking at Dean. He smiled."You practically raised me Dean. So, I know we’ll be fine, Especially you. You already know it all Dean, and this time I’ll be there to support you every step of the way.”

Dean smiled and looked at Sam with such adoration, “My alpha ……”

With nothing but love in his eyes Sam said, “My sweet, wonderful, amazing mate. You’re one in a million Dean. You’re a great loving, caring and nurturing soul. Never forget, I love you to the moon and back baby. To the moon and back” 

They both laid in comfortable silence. Both of them just enjoying each other's company. Once Sam’s knot had gone down enough, he pulled out and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He came out with a washcloth and thoroughly cleaned Dean. Once the job was done, he flopped down in bed pulling Dean into his arms.   
“So, I was thinking….”

“Oh God” Dean deadpanned

“Oh shut it. It’s serious. I wanted to talk about our future. Especially now that we have an addition” He said with a smile, putting his large palm on Dean’s belly. 

“I don’t wanna raise our pup in this environment if that’s what your gonna ask” There was no confusion in Dean’s mind as to how he wanted his child to be raised. “I wanna raise our baby, in a safe environment, away from the things that bump in the night. I want the baby to have a loving family, to have his own room, as many toys as the baby needs, a nice house with both his parents alive and showering him with all the love and care”

Sam smiled, all dimples out with full force. He had been afraid that Dean would like to continue hunting. But it seems, he had nothing to worry about. “So you want to quit hunting?”

Dean gave Sam a serious look and said “Yes.I want to quit. And settle down as a normal family. Well as normal as we can be given the situation.” 

Dean was afraid that Sam would be disappointed but to his relief Sam was on board “Okay, so I say we settle down as a normal family. As mates. Maybe buy a house. Maybe with a porch swing. I’ll take up some job or maybe start self defense classes in my own gym. It will make the cash flow in easy.”

Dean joined in “And I can work as a mechanic. Of course once the baby comes. Till then I can work with Jessica. They need a cashier anyway." As if he could sense a protest coming his way, he chimed in. Pointing a finger at Sam with a stern look he continued, "And don't say I’m not working till the baby comes. Nope. You’re not gonna take up all the load. You’ll need a second hand, Plus, it will be easy for me to keep myself busy when you’re away on work”

Sam kissed Dean's finger and continued “Deal, as long as you don’t overwork yourself, I’m fine with it. So, when do you wanna start looking at houses?” 

“Tomorrow maybe .........." Then Dean suddenly remembered how broke they were… "Wait how in the hell are we gonna buy a house? We don’t have that kind of money right now.”

“Yes we do" …Sam said with confidence "Remember, Frank helped us settle as the Smiths?" When Dean nodded, he continued, "Well, he had put up an insurance in our names too. Sometime back, I pulled up some tricks and had the insurance money reclaimed. Plus I have a steady cash savings with all the fraud we’ve been committing. Plus, remember Bobby left us a good amount behind. I didn’t touch it. So, we have enough for now to make a down payment.”

“Wow. You had it all planned out. Didn’t you? You’re so smart, Alpha” Dean teased him.

“Hey now, I’m the Alpha after all.” Sam said wearing a smug smile on his face  
“Yeah, after all” Dean gave him a sleepy smile.

“So, when should we start?”

“Tomorrow maybe? Right now, I just wanna lay here in your arms and enjoy being close to you and have a very good sleep.” Dean said as he snuggled into Sam’s warmth.  
And wasn’t that the truth. Sam too wanted nothing more than basking in the fact that they were together. That they were forever. Till death do us part and all that jazz.

Tomorrow it will be a new start, tomorrow, they’ll look into their options of buying houses. Tomorrow Sam will yell at Dean for overthinking or overworking himself and then have a very good make up sex after it. Tomorrow, they’ll start a new chapter in their lives, but for now, Sam was just content to lie here, with his omega, sleeping in his arms, safe, sated and warm. He kissed his forehead lovingly and just laid there watching Dean sleep. The rise and fall of Dean’s chest was where Sam found his zen. He planted a sweet kiss to his lips,

“I love You Dean. I will always love you.”

Sam said as he drifted off into the best sleep he ever had. 

Next day would bring the exhaustion back, but right now he was exactly where he was supposed to be. 

Together. With Dean.And their pup. 

His own family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. The end.............or is it? Only epilogue to go. I am sad to see this end but every good thing has to end sometime.   
Thank you for your amazing response guys. Let me know how you felt. Comments are always welcome.


	9. Epilogue : Mine, Yours, Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after .........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I got busy with my reverse bang fic and meant to be challenge fic. It's my first so, I almost abandoned this story. But I finished writing the reverse bang and was going through my profile only to remember that I left this incomplete. So, here's the epilogue. Actually this epilogue was written by my wonderful co author Ladyoscarj2, who was patient enough and kind enough for waiting till I got a chance to go through this chapter. She's amazing.. All kudos foe her. Hope you guys love it just as much I loved editing it. Happy reading!

“Papa.. Papa..” the kid was screaming from the top of his lungs Dean heard it all the way down from the kitchen as he ran upstairs to his son's room as fast as he could ,considering his swollen ankles and huge belly ; since he was 6 months pregnant with a beautiful little princess ,only to find his boy shivering and crying his heart out.

"Oh what's the matter with my sweet baby boy.. Why are you crying, Rob?"

His four year old son, Robert Winchester , was born healthy and bright and chubby screaming his displeasure at the world for being disturbed from his cozy shelter in his Papa’s belly. He was everything Sam and Dean could really hope for. It was hard with Dean’s fragile hormones and Sam’s stubbornness but they had made it work.

They had moved away from the bunker and settled in a small town nearby. Initially they had decided to stay back there itself, but then they realized that they wanted to give their son what they couldn't have. The normal childhood. Despite having gone through some serious talks and slamming doors they had both agreed to move just a town over. Jess was not happy with their decision and she had made it clear that she’d follow them and thus the little family had settled themselves in the town nearby where Jess had accidentally stumbled upon her mate Nate, who owned a big diner named “Nature’s Love Affair” know for its fresh vegan receipies. They had mated and were living a very happy life. Jess had decided to take some online courses for teaching and was content with what she had. 

Dean had taken a job as a cashier at Nate’s diner whereas Sam had proceeded to establish his own gym. It was hard work, but he’d done it. They had bought a house, little away from the town locality but it had captured Dean’s imagination and who was Sam to deny anything his omega asked for? The two storey house was big enough with four bedrooms and kitchen and hall and dining room. It had a big backyard and a garden at the front. The house had a porch and a swing that had melted Dean right at the sight. They were good and finally had their normal.

But that didn’t mean they had completely given on the supernatural, no, they had protected the whole house with sigils and traps just i case anything decided to strike them. It was four years of complete bliss and now Sam’s gym was growing and he also had started self defense classes which were booming. Dean had opened up his own garage and had some local kids had joined him as his co workers. They were stable financially and more so emotionally. They were happy and content. That’s why Sam had approached Dean with an idea of having another baby and dean had jumped on the opportunity. Now he was six months along and this time he was having a little girl. And Sam had gone back to being a mother-hen.

His little boy jumped into his embrace and buried himself in his Papa's chest like someone or something was after him.Dean calmly cupped his son's face and asked him again "What's wrong? What's making my brave little boy so scared?" 

Before he could answer, he looked past Dean to see his daddy standing at his room's door, he ran to his daddy seeking his embrace asking for his protection and he was not disappointed as his daddy held him tight in his arms shielding him from whatever it was that made him so scared. Sam looked at Dean confused, mouthing "what happened?" and Dean shrugged his shoulders replying "I don't know" 

After what seemed like half an hour calming their boy down he finally said " there is something in my closet"!! 

Sam and Dean exchanged a look that says damn we've been here before.. Haven't we!! 

Dean could see Sam getting anxious and getting all worked up about it so Dean decided to take the matter into his own hands. He ushered his mate to take his son to the kitchen, sat his boy on the chair on the dining table and gave him a box of apple juice which he started drinking eagerly and took Sam to the side. "So what's the plan, how do you want to handle this?" asked Sam who was now sweating like he was in one of his famously crowded defense classes at his top class gym. Dean who was surprisingly very calm unlike his normal hormonal hysteria of over thinking or over reacting self and said " We won't make a big deal about this. We will handle this like any other parent.. Please tell me you are with me on this.. Please? "

Sam wasn’t so convinced ," But what if… " but Dean interrupted him " No.. no buts.. We can't raise our family like we were raised.. We just can't.. I won't go through this again I just won't. .. Please.. Please Alpha. We build a wonderful life for ourselves let's not go back.. Please? " Sam watched his omega with glassy eyes fighting hard for this family to have a chance to a normal life.. As normal can be.. And okay, maybe Dean was a little bit over reacting but given his omega was pregnant, those hormonal bouts were showing heir head every now and then. He embraced Dean in order to calm him down as any kind of stress was not good for his omega. This pregnancy had been particularly hard on him as the morning sickness was still there and the doctor has specifically asked the to ensure Dean didn’t stress over nothing. 

He thought against his instincts and let Dean have his way. Because he promised. He promised he would always be there for him and give him whatever it is that he wanted or needed and he will be damned if he didn’t.

"OK Dean.. Let's do it your way"Sam planted a sweet kiss on his forehead. Dean was over the moon. He was so happy that Sam choose not to make a big deal out of this like their dad did with them.

Sam and Dean decided that it's time to have "the talk" with their son after one glass of hot milk and and against the rules a chocolate cookie.

They assured their little boy that there is absolutely nothing in his closet and they made sure to show him that in person and they added in an under the bed inspection just in case. They tucked him to his bed kissed him to their hearts content and kept the table lamp switched on for safety reasons and just like that their boy was fast to sleep..

They made their way to their room and Dean immediately felt exhausted. “Oh God, I hope this stops soon. I knew it was a bad idea to let him watch Scared Shrekless.”

“Hey, it’s more of a funny movie than a scary movie.” Sam quipped.

“Sam, you know he scares easy. It’s just I want him to be just a kid for a little while. Enjoy his innocence fora little while.” Dean said just as Sam slipped in besides him and spooned him from behind resting his big palm over Dean’s huge belly. Dean sighed happily.

“I know, Dean. He’s growing up so fast. Even I want him to be a kid just for a little more but let’s not worry about future and enjoy right now. Right the fact that he’s still a kid and we have another kid to look forward to.” Sam planted a kiss on his omega’s neck just where his ark rested. 

Dean shuddered when Sam kissed his claiming mark. And God wasn’t that just hot. He had two moods lately. He was either emotional or very horny. 

Sam quietly slipped in hand on Dean’s crotch and felt him hard and leaking. “Hmm…..enjoying very much are we…’’ Sam chuckled and started stroking Dean to completion while he himself thrusted his dick against Dean’s ass. Nothing else mattered in this moment. It was just them and their love for each other. It didn’t take them long to finish as they lay there completely sated, kissing each other passionately, trying to come down from their highs. 

“Love you, alpha,” Dean whispered and gave Sam a shy smile. 

Samsmiled, dimples and all, “Love you too Dean. Forver and ever.” And they snuggled into each other sending prayers to hoever was listening for granting them a chance to be together, to be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished Finally.Hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. How'd you like it? Let me know. Thank you for sticking with me and encouraging with your wonderful comments. Comments are most welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! Your comments and suggestions are most welcome. You can reach out to me on Twitter @DWImpala671


End file.
